masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Codex Entry Guide
Codex entries are worth getting, if maximizing experience and advancement is the goal. The following is a list of every known codex entry in Mass Effect, along with locations they are found. Some entries may be attainable in multiple ways. Primary Secondary {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=1 |+ ! Entry ! Location |- | colspan=2 | Player Tutorials |- | 01: Basic Controls | rowspan=13 | Available at beginning. |- | 02: Combat |- | 03: The Tactics HUD |- | 04: Character Advancement |- | 05: Equipment |- | 06: Armor and Shields |- | 07: Decryption and Electronics |- | 08: The Area Map |- | 09: The Galaxy Map |- | 10: Conversations |- | 11: Vehicle Movement |- | 12: Vehicle Combat |- | 13: Cargo Bay Resources |- | colspan=2 | Personal History Summary |- | Profile | Available at beginning. |- | colspan=2 | Aliens: Council Races |- | Asari: Culture |- | Asari: Government |- | Asari: Military Doctrine |- | Asari: Religion |- | Salarians: Biology |- | Salarians: Government |- | Salarians: League of One |- | Salarians: Military Doctrine |- | Salarians: Special Tasks Group |- | Turians: Biology |- | Turians: Culture |- | Turians: Government |- | Turians: Military Doctrine |- | Turians: Religion |- | Turians: The Unification War |- | colspan=2 | Aliens: Extinct Races |- | Protheans: Beacon |- | Protheans: Cipher |- | Protheans: Data Disks |- | colspan=2 | Aliens: Non-Council Races |- | Geth: Armatures |- | Geth: Hoppers |- | Krogan: Biology |- | Krogan: Culture |- | Krogan: Genophage |- | Krogan: Krogan Rebellions |- | Quarians: Economy |- | Quarians: Government |- | Quarians: Migrant Fleet |- | Quarians: Pilgrimage |- | colspan=2 | Citadel and Galactic Government |- | Citadel Conventions |- | Citadel Station: Citadel Security Services (C-Sec) |- | Citadel Station: Presidium Ring |- | Citadel Station: Serpent Nebula |- | Citadel Station: Statistics | Finish the cutscene concluding Eden Prime. |- | Citadel Station: Wards |- | Treaty of Farixen |- | colspan=2 | Humanity and the Systems Alliance |- | Genetic Engineering |- | Human Diplomatic Relations |- | Systems Alliance: Geological Survey |- | Systems Alliance: Military Doctrine |- | Systems Alliance: Military Jargon |- | Systems Alliance: Military Ranks |- | Systems Alliance: N7 |- | Terra Firma Party |- | Timeline | Available at beginning. |- | colspan=2 | Planets and Locations |- | Stations: Arcturus Station |- | Stations: Gagarin Station |- | colspan=2 | Ships and Vehicles |- | FTL Drive: Appearance |- | FTL Drive: Drive Charge |- | Space Combat: Combat Endurance |- | Space Combat: General Tactics |- | Starships: Crew Considerations |- | Starships: Cruisers |- | Starships: Dreadnought |- | Starships: Fighters |- | Starships: Frigates |- | Starships: Heat Management |- | Starships: Sensors | Ask Navigator Pressly about the Normandy's stealth systems. |- | Vehicles: Combat Drones |- | Weapons: Disruptor Torpedoes |- | Weapons: GARDIAN |- | colspan=2 | Technology |- | Biotics: Biotic Amps | Ask Doctor Chakwas about Kaiden, then L2s. |- | Biotics: Life as a Biotic |- | Biotics: Training |- | Communications |- | Communications: Administration |- | Communications: Methodology |- | Credits ("Creds") |- | colspan=2 | Weapons, Armor and Equipment |- | Upgrades | Collect any upgrade from the field.